


(PT/BR) Sharing a Bed - Soonhoon [fictober 2018]

by ljhooney



Series: fictober 2018 (PT/BR) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhooney/pseuds/ljhooney
Summary: Dividir a cama era o passatempo favorito de Soonyoung e Jihoon.





	(PT/BR) Sharing a Bed - Soonhoon [fictober 2018]

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Este é o meu drabble para o dia 1 do fictober, está bem pequeno mas já é um início. Espero que gostem!!

\---

FICTOBER DAY 1 - "Sharing A Bed" [soonhoon]

 

\---

\- Seus pés estão gelados! - Soonyoung reclamou assim que Jihoon deitou ao seu lado debaixo dos cobertores.

\- Mas eu coloquei meias, era pra eles estarem quentinhos - O mais novo bufou enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do namorado.

\- Tudo bem, eu esquento eles pra você .

Soonyoung sorriu e entrelaçou seus pés aos do menor, Jihoon logo sentiu o calor do corpo do outro e o conforto de sua cama apenas aumentou. As mãos de Soonyoung rapidamente se direcionaram aos seus cabelos iniciando carícias no local.

\- Soony, você terminou de ver aquele anime que lhe pedi? - a voz baixa e rouca de Jihoon soou pelo quarto

\- Você me pediu isso ontem - Ele olhou para Jihoon enquanto ria.

\- Eu sei, mas sei lá, vai que você deu a louca e assistiu tudo - Jihoon encolheu os ombros.

\- Nah, não tenho essa capacidade, vou demorar pra acabar - Soonyoung encolheu os ombros também, como um espelho.

\- Termine logo, você sabe o quanto eu quero poder falar contigo sobre Boku No Hero e fica aí se enrolando pra ver - Ele reclama e dá um soco no braço do mais velho.

\- Ouch! Quando foi que você ficou mais forte? - Soonyoung se encolhe com a dor do soco e o menor ri.

\- Quando você disse que ia demorar pra terminar de ver.

Soonyoung conteve a risada e fez um beicinho, sabia que o mais novo cederia ao vê-lo daquela forma.

\- Ei amor, não fique triste. - Ele disse suavemente e depositou um breve beijo nos lábios do mais velho, que sorriu logo em seguida.

Os dois acabaram rindo e iniciando novas conversas sobre assuntos aleatórios até que ambos estavam em um sono profundo. E aquilo era o que fazia os seus dias valerem à pena, por mais cansativos que tivessem sido, aquele momento quando eles deitavam juntos e ficavam conversando e trocando carícias revigorava todas as suas energias. Dividir a cama era o passatempo favorito dos dois.


End file.
